Damonenliebe
by StrifeMachine
Summary: Su presencia, que en todo momento había sido invisible e intangible, se empezó a materializar. Él era un ser que la veía desde la oscuridad. SS. AU. HIATUS.
1. Aquí estoy

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, la portada a su respectivo autor. Lo único mío es la historia.**

 **Notas al final.**

* * *

 _ **Damonenliebe**_

 _ **Capítulo 1: A** quí estoy **.**_

* * *

 **L** o conoció cuando tenía doce años.

…

La maestra azotó su portafolios rojo en el escritorio como de costumbre, haciendo que los alumnos se encogieran aún más en sus asientos de manera casi imposible. Con su mirada roja sangre detrás de las gafas rectangulares los escaneó. Sus tacones igualmente rojos sonaron al caminar al centro y se produjo un eco que les acarició la espalda en forma de escalofrío. La maestra tomó una tiza y escribió en el pizarrón, de vez en cuando, haciendo un chirrido desagradable para sus tiernos oídos. Dio la vuelta y los volvió a encarar, buscando entre ellos quizá, alguna presa que delatara por sí misma la irresponsabilidad que, a diferencia de otros institutores, casi la complacía.

Todos evitaron mirarla a los ojos. Los pobres niños fingían repasar sus apuntes y sus tareas, mientras otros tronaban sus dedos nerviosamente, casi sudando, casi temblando, y definitivamente deseando, que sus pobres cabecitas no fueran señaladas con el dedo acusador.

Kurenai sonrió plenamente orgullosa. Ningún niño exentaba de la disciplina de su enseñanza. Todos parecían haber hecho sus deberes, o al menos fingían muy bien el estar listos para el juicio mortal, aquel que rectificaba su palabra y que, en efecto, los conduciría a convertirse en hombres y mujeres de provecho.

— Sakura.

La maestra dejó caer el látigo de su juicio sobre la primera alumna. Parecía un regalo para los demás alumnos, porque esa niña nunca fallaba una, contentaba a la señorita y la hacía perceptiblemente dispuesta a aceptar algún fallo de una tarea mal investigada. La señorita Kurenai debió levantarse de muy buen humor hoy, brindándoles alivio.

La niña nombrada se levantó con libreta en mano, dispuesta a leer la primera pregunta del cuestionario, cuando la señorita Kurenai estiró su mano de largas uñas, rojas también, moviendo los dedos hacia abajo. Primero pensaron que era un gesto que le pedía que se sentara, para cruelmente descubrir, que lo que en verdad quería era que bajara la libreta.

— El cuestionario era aprendido, ¿acaso todos son nuevos aquí?

Por supuesto que sabían que las tareas debían repasarse, pero el cuestionario tenía más de cien preguntas, algunas muy elaboradas, pensaron que ella les daría el beneficio. Sin embargo, ninguno fue tan tonto como para reclamarle algo a la señorita.

Kurenai dio vuelta, su vestido rojo la hizo parecer una modelo despampanante, tan bonita como estricta, a veces rozando la maldad. Se sentó apoyando su cabeza en su mano y sonriendo con falsa amabilidad, antes de indicarle a la alumna que podía proseguir.

La pequeña tragó, pensando en que sería muy estúpido preguntarle a la señorita si acaso podía leer la primera pregunta, pero no la respuesta, ya que apenas y podía recordarla. Se arriesgó a únicamente responder, deseando en el fondo de su corazón que la maestra no la regresara, de esa manera, estaría perdida.

Pero Kurenai lo dejó pasar, dando por acertada su respuesta sin exigirle la pregunta, permitiéndole que se sentara con una música de fondo de ultratumba. Cuando fue el turno de Shikamaru para contestar la segunda pregunta, a él, sin embargo, sí le pidió que no dijera sólo la respuesta, para que todos se pudieran ubicar.

Shikamaru tenía una buena memoria y la supo librar, pero al llegar el turno de Kiba, sabían que todo se iría por la borda. Cerrando los ojos, lo único que pidió, es que no fuera tan brutal esta vez.

Kiba no sólo hizo la pregunta mal, sino que también dijo la respuesta que correspondía a otro inciso. La señorita Kurenai lo miró con excitación, con la plasmada sonrisa de alguien a quien le ha salido el plan perfecto, de alguien que ya sabe dónde ocultar el cuerpo. Con su dedo índice lo llamó hasta ella, moviéndolo como si se tratara de una serpiente. El niño se alejó de su pupitre hasta el escritorio como quien se aleja de su casa en el bosque ante la llamada del lobo quien, con su faceta más amable, esconde su verdadera pasión al devorar.

— ¿Qué le hacemos a los niños que no hacen sus deberes Kiba?

El niño no respondió por supuesto, sólo atinó a bajar la cabeza y disculparse por su alevosía. Kurenai acarició la cabeza del pequeño de forma maternal, hasta con su uña delinear su rostro y ponerlo en su barbilla.

— Ya que fallaste la pregunta tres, te tocan tres horas de castigo, ¿comprendes? — preguntó, al mismo momento que movía sus ojos al resto de la clase — ¿comprenden?

Kiba asintió con miedo, a la par que podía sentirse algo afortunado. Tres horas eran baratas, pudo incluso haber fallado de una vez la primera.

Pero los demás niños, por el contrario, tronaron los dientes y apretaron en su puño sus uniformes grises. Sus pupitres, tan grises como ellos, escondieron una masiva oleada de retorcijones en el estómago producto del estrés. Kiba regresó a su asiento con aire conformista. Sin embargo, la maestra no lo dejó sentarse, hasta que no pronunció siniestramente su nombre otra vez.

— Kiba, la cuarta pregunta por favor.

Los ojos alarmados de Kiba les hizo entender a todos que no solamente no se sabía la tercera o la cuarta, no sabía nada, no había oportunidad.

— Su- supongo que serán cuatro horas de castigo, señorita — se atrevió a decir, sólo para no quedarse callado.

— Tres más cuatro son siete horas, Kiba.

Ante la descarada maldad de la señorita Kurenai, los alumnos le rogaron a Dios poder estar en otro lugar, preferiblemente muertos si fuera tan misericordioso…

El orfanato de Konoha no era lo mismo desde que la señorita Kurenai había tomado el cargo del lugar. No sólo se convirtió en la nueva directora, sino también en la principal institutriz de todos los grupos. Un día simplemente la amable señora Tsunade y su esposo Jiraiya dieron marcha a una bien tardía jubilación, llevándose con ellos a sus hijas; Shizune y Kushina, las tutoras más amables quienes un día también habían sido niñas huérfanas.

Como si eso fuera poco, pensaba Sakura, Kushina había decidido llevarse también a su mejor amigo Naruto, quien ahora se apellidaba Uzumaki como ellos. Ingenuamente todos pensaron que los nuevos tutores serían similares a los anteriores, personas amables quienes amaban pasar su tiempo con niños enérgicos y desobedientes, pero de buen corazón.

Pero los golpes, los gritos, los baños con agua helada, las exigentes horas de trabajo y estudios, más las pocas horas de sueño y los castigos, sólo hicieron la vida en el orfanato más infernal. Los trabajadores que quedaban del legado de Tsunade y Jiraiya habían sido despedidos, y los nuevos parecían más cadáveres en movimiento que personas con sentimientos. El orfanato lleno de colores, dibujos y nubes en cada esquina, pronto cambió a tristes edificios blancos y grises. Las sonrisas y gritos de energía fueron opacados por el silencio. Los juegos de pelota y las escondidas por marchas y horas de lectura a libros que no podían comprender.

Orochimaru, uno de los nuevos tutores que había llegado con Kurenai, compró los establecimientos que estaban detrás del orfanato y extendió los muros, haciendo el terreno más grande, pero la nueva adquisición no estaba destinada para nada verdaderamente productivo. Se construyeron dos edificios bastante tétricos. La sensación de incomodidad, eso que alertaba de que algo malo iba a pasar en cualquier momento era tan latente como sus corazones. Para uno de esos edificios la entrada estaba prohibida a todo aquel que no fuera uno de los nuevos tutores. Y el otro…

— Sakura.

Sakura se levantó de su pupitre como resorte con la mirada insistente de Kurenai. Se había perdido en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera sabía si era la segunda, o la tercera llamada de la señorita. Su cabeza se calentó y sintió que le faltaba el aire, no quería ser castigada.

— La veinticinco — le susurró una compañera.

La niña cerró los ojos para concentrarse, tenía que hurgar en sus recuerdos.

— ¿Qué es la sucesión Fibonacci? — soltó, esperando no encontrar una negativa en los gestos de Kurenai, y al no hallarla continuó — La sucesión empieza con los números cero y uno, y a partir de ellos comienza la suma. El número siguiente en la sucesión será la suma de los dos anteriores.

Se sentó de nuevo cuando la señorita pasó de ella. Como el día solamente tenía veinticuatro horas, la señorita había dicho que todos los números de sus preguntas se sumarian en caso de fallar, para determinar sus horas de castigo. Se había salvado esta vez de siete horas, pero aun quedaban setenta y cinco oportunidades para fallar, y evidentemente lo haría, no se había aprendido todas, y de hecho dudaba que alguno de sus compañeros pudiera irse con las manos limpias. Lo único por lo que les tocaba seguir, era para saber cuántas horas cumplirían en las salas de castigo.

Para la pregunta cincuenta y uno Kurenai se detuvo. Ya no tenía caso seguir porque ya nadie sabía responder, y dado esa inexcusable falta de responsabilidad, todos los niños fueron condenados a ir al castigo por catorce horas.

Los pequeños se levantaron cabizbajos y formaron una fila. La señorita Kurenai fue quien salió primero, guiándolos por el sombrío pasillo hasta el lugar donde pasarían toda la mañana y parte de la noche, sin derecho a apelar.

Ella, tan roja como la sangre, con cuernos invisibles y tacones que sonaban como patadas de una cabra, abrió la gran puerta de metal y extendió sus garras pintadas de rojo, invitándolos a pasar.

Las celdas eran tan grises como sus vidas, tan tristes y silenciosas como el dolor. Los niños ordenados se ubicaron en la jaula que mejor les pareció, y ellos mismos cerraron sus celdas. Debajo de las puertas había unas rendijas donde les pasaban la comida en trastes para perros. Desde ahí, agachándose para ver antes de la soledad, los niños presenciaron la seca mirada rojiza de la institutriz y después su espalda antes de verla cerrar la puerta principal.

La oscuridad reinó.

…

Intentaron hablar entre ellos, pero los altavoces les ordenaron que se callaran, o le agregarían tres horas al castigo. Aunque estaba oscuro, Sakura aun podía ver sus propias manos o buscar cosas en su mochila. Con la ausencia de luz, cualquier cosa resultaba complicada, pero se las arregló para sacar la libreta indicada y empezar a leer. Estaba segura de que Kurenai preguntaría el resto del cuestionario para el día siguiente y no podían darse el lujo de quedarse sentados sin hacer nada, esperaba que los demás llegaran a la misma conclusión, porque ya no les podría avisar.

Conforme la tarde cayó, y después fue la noche, la oscuridad se fue volviendo absoluta. Ya casi había acabado, tal vez cuando llegara a su litera aún podría repasar un poco más. No estaba segura de la hora, pero quizá ya eran las ocho, de ser así, faltarían seis horas para salir. Horas que no sabía en qué las iba a ocupar. La comida nunca llegó.

Pensó en Naruto, y en el fuerte rencor que sintió por él cuando lo vio partir. Se sintió como una traición, porque él le prometió que estarían juntos por siempre y que jamás la abandonaría. Cuando se enteró de su adopción, volvió a mentirle. Le dijo que la visitaría cada fin de semana, que las cosas entre ellos no cambiarían, que, aunque ahora fuera a una escuela y conociera a más gente, para él, ella siempre sería la verdadera amiga incondicional.

Naruto era un mentiroso traidor, ¡ni un día fue a verla! Cinco años pasaron y jamás tuvo noticias. Ahora lo odiaba, igual que a Kushina por haberlo apartado de su lado, igual que a Tsunade y Jiraiya por haberlos abandonado en manos de personas malvadas. ¿Acaso no les importó saber a quienes dejaban a cargo?

Incluso las parejas buscando hijos dejaron de llegar. Los niños se iban, pero ahora ya nadie sabía con quién. Con los Uzumaki, los huérfanos tenían la oportunidad de interactuar con todas las parejas, dejándoles la decisión más difícil a ellos por elegir sólo a uno. Pero ahora, parecía que era Kurenai quien tomaba la decisión por ellos, como una maquinista eligiendo a su mejor herramienta.

Así fue como, sin darse cuenta hasta tiempo después, niños como Ino, Sai o Tenten desaparecieron.

Y la más reciente era Hinata, la silenciosa niña que nunca se quejaba por nada. Buena para tejer y cocinar, mala para los deportes, los reflejos y el razonamiento. No es que ella fuera tonta, pero su timidez la atormentaba más que a cualquier persona y la dejaba en blanco. Sin duda, una chica destinada para obedecer y callar.

Sakura pensó que tal vez había algo mal con ella. Todos sus amigos encontraban familia sin esfuerzo, y ella, a pesar de la dedicación que le invertía a todo, solamente se quedaba atrás. Al final, parecía que todo el mundo se iría menos ella, todos encontrarían su lugar en el mundo, siendo ella la excepción. Saldría del orfanato hasta la mayoría de edad, sin saber nada del mundo, siendo devorada por la ignorancia. O peor aún, Kurenai la pondría a trabajar con ella, amarrando su triste alma a ese orfanato por siempre.

— _Hola._

Sakura se asustó tanto que pegó un grito ensordecedor. Instintivamente saltó de su lugar hacia otro punto desconocido de la celda, de la que ya había perdido el sentido del espacio. Su corazón bombeó inquieto, sintió un nudo en la garganta tan grande que le provocaba a vomitar. Se abrazó a sí misma mientras se apretaba lo más que podía a las paredes lisas de la celda.

Escuchó una voz cerca de su oído, estaba segurísima.

Esperó en silencio y concentrada a que pasara algo más, pero todo seguía igual. Ninguno de sus compañeros le preguntó nada por miedo al castigo, y ni siquiera el altavoz se prendió.

Conforme los segundos pasaron, se planteó a sí misma el haberlo imaginado. Nada sucedió después, sólo los ruidos de la presencia de sus compañeros en celdas cercanas se apreciaron. Con el salto que pegó, había dejado su mochila detrás, y no podía ver nada más allá de su nariz. Se agachó palpando el suelo, escurriendo su mano mientras avanzaba en cuclillas intentando encontrar algo. Sintió las hojas de su libreta que había salido volando, la agarró con cuidado de no romper las hojas extendidas y la cerró. Siguió buscando hasta sentir el plástico de la mochila pequeña, subió para poder sujetarla y llevársela más cerca de la puerta, sin embargo, como si alguien la hubiera sujetado del otro extremo, la mochila se alejó de ella y se escuchó el arrastre.

Pegó otro grito que esta vez tuvo represalias. Los altavoces sonaron.

— ¡Esa niña que se calle!

Pero ella no pudo callar, porque sabía muy bien que alguien estaba ahí con ella. Poniendo la libreta en manos sobre su cabeza y sentándose con fuerza, siguió gritando tan alto que su garganta dolió.

— ¡Un fantasma! — exclamó histérica — ¡Hay un fantasma!

La histeria colectiva no se hizo esperar, pero ninguna fue tan estridente como la de ella. La puerta principal se abrió con un chirrido y las luces se encendieron. Las pisadas fuertes del cuidador dudaron por un momento hasta que atinó a la celda de la niña más ruidosa. La celda número siete.

El cuidador abrió, viendo a la niña en una esquina con la cabeza cubierta, y del otro lado, la mochila abierta con los útiles regados. Colérico, levantó a la niña de una mano zarandeándola, exigiéndole reaccionar. La niña entonces dejó de gritar, pero continuó llorando.

— Señor Orochimaru — llamó el cuidador a través del radio, cuando el otro hombre respondió, la acusó — Hay una niña en la sala de castigo que empezó a gritar como una loca.

La niña, entre su llanto, no pudo distinguir lo que el otro hombre contestaba, fue hasta que el cuidador la aventó de nuevo dentro de la celda, cuando se enteró.

— Te quedaras aquí hasta las seis de la mañana.

— ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡No volveré a gritar! — suplicó asustada.

— ¡Eso debiste pensarlo antes de armar este escándalo!

Y sin más, el cuidador azotó la puerta, apagó la luz y se fue.

Entonces Sakura se acercó lo más que pudo a la puerta y abrazó sus rodillas. Cerró los ojos y cantó en su cabeza la canción más ridícula y pegajosa que recordó, esas que tanto odiaba Kurenai. Intentó pensar en otra cosa, en Naruto o en Ino, incluso en Hinata, pero intentar alejar sus pensamientos del monstruo que la acompañaba solamente hacía que pensara más en él, de manera más constante.

Pasaron las horas y la puerta se volvió a abrir. Sakura supuso que era el momento de que los demás por fin se fueran a descansar, y ella finalmente se quedaría sola. Tembló ante su mala fortuna, la impotencia y el desasosiego, quiso llorar, pero se aguantó. Enterró su cabeza en el hueco de sus brazos y contó hasta cien.

Pasó un momento antes de que la puerta se volviera a cerrar. El silencio y la oscuridad se habían vuelto más escalofriantes. Sentía que iba a morir de un infarto fulminante.

Tenía sed.

— Se- señor.

Rogó para que el cuidador no la tomara otra vez en su contra, incluso un villano como él debía comprender que estaba sedienta.

— ¿Señor?

Pero no contestaba.

— ¿Se fue él también? — preguntó para sí misma.

Un segundo, dos segundos, tres segundos, cuatro segundos, cinco segundos, seis segundos, siente segundos…

— … _Sí._

Respiró muy fuerte por el espanto antes de soltar un grito más aguado, callándose por el ahogo. Gritó otra vez y lloró de nuevo, pidiendo ayuda a todo pulmón. Agitó sus manos antes de cubrir su cabeza y apretar los ojos, la garganta le ardió.

— ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Hay un fantasma! ¡Me va a matar! — exclamó — ¡Ayúdenme por favor! ¡No quiero morir!

— _Calma._

La niña entonces vomitó.

— _No te haré nada._

Y cayó desmayada.

.

Cuando abrió sus ojos estaba en el mismo lugar, con el cuerpo cubierto de vómito blanco. El cuidador le pedía que se levantara y que recogiera sus cosas. Estaban organizadas muy cerca de ella.

Recordando, la niña se levantó rápidamente, tomó sus cosas, y salió corriendo del lugar. Respiraba con agitación rumbo a las duchas, para poder asearse antes de que las clases empezaran con el institutor Kabuto, uno que era muy estricto con la puntualidad. No quería volver jamás a las celdas de castigo. Jamás nunca en la vida.

De sólo pensar en ello sentía escalofríos y una paranoia crecía en ella. Se sentía de pronto observada, desde que se retiró el uniforme sucio hasta que se metió a la ducha. Le reconfortaba el día y la luz del cuarto, el saber que ya no se encontraba en la celda. Incluso si había un fantasma dispuesto a seguirle, no podía encontrarse ahí, no lo veía, no podía estar cerca.

Muchos niños iban todos los días a la celda, el fantasma no podía solamente concentrarse en ella, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera era su primera vez ahí, aunque sí lo fue estando en la celda número siete.

Como sea, debía calmarse. No podía estar todo el tiempo pensando en ello, aunque le aterraba, seguramente no sería la única en haberlo escuchado, ¿cierto? Alguien más debería saber de la existencia de ese fantasma, y lo averiguaría después de las clases.

Se preparó como cualquier día, casi con la normalidad de siempre, alejando cada vez más el miedo y dando paso a la intriga. Kurenai terminó de preguntarles el cuestionario y todos los alumnos salieron vivos de él. Incluso recibieron las felicitaciones de la señorita antes de alejarse en una fila a su hora de descanso.

El día transcurrió sin nada fuera de lugar, y Sakura se preguntó una vez más, sí acaso no había soñado todo lo que vivió producto del hambre y el cansancio. Agitó su cabeza.

¡Claro que no! ¡Había sido real!

Con eso en mente, aprovechó el resto del descanso para atajar a los otros niños, preguntándoles acerca del fantasma mientras daba explicaciones. Las opiniones se dividieron entre los que se burlaban del asunto, los que intentaban decirle que esas cosas no existían y los que le creían asombrados, pero negaban ser testigos de algo así.

Derrotada, pensó que lo mejor sería dejarlo por la paz, antes de llamar demasiado la atención.

Se hizo de noche y Sakura extendió sus sábanas.

— Hasta mañana, Sakura.

— Hasta mañana, Karin.

Bostezó por última vez antes de cerrar sus ojos. Karin, su compañera de la litera de arriba, se revolvió entre las sábanas antes de acomodarse por fin. Entonces ella estiró los brazos, tocando con una punta la pared, y con la otra la orilla de la cama, expandiendo sus piernas como una estrella.

Estaba tan agotada que ni siquiera podía pensar. Recordaba vagamente que al siguiente día le tocaba trabajo en el jardín, toda la mañana en pleno e infernal calor del sol estaría levantando yerbas y piñones. Más le valía descansar bien, aunque preferiría mejor caer enferma. Sonrió, la misma excusa no le serviría dos veces de seguro.

Cuando ya había cerrado los ojos, y se sentía cada vez más ajena a la realidad, un viento frio impactó contra sus pies, causándole cosquillas inusuales. Movió sus dedos en respuesta, pero no se removió, después este viento se sintió más caliente, y luego otra vez frío. Abrió los ojos, pero no vio nada, y con la misma pereza los cerró.

Escuchó una exclamación rara, similar a las que hacía Kurenai cuando se mofaba de alguien. Se cubrió hasta la cabeza con las sábanas, aunque se muriera de calor, de repente, sintió muchos escalofríos.

Asomó su cabecita sudada y por supuesto no había nadie, pero la incomodidad crecía a la par que la expectación le carcomía la cabeza.

— Karin — susurró la niña.

Pero Karin no hizo ningún ademán de estar despierta.

— _Está dormida._

Sakura tembló mientras se volvía a esconder bajo las sábanas. Aunque tenía muchas ganas de gritar, no lo haría, pues eso aseguraba un castigo de otra noche en las celdas. Se aguantó los más que pudo y cerró los ojos. Su cabeza la sentía tan caliente al punto de explotar y sus dientes se apretaron. ¡Ahí estaba el fantasma! ¡o el monstruo! ¡Esa era su voz! Una voz masculina que no tenía nada que hacer en un dormitorio para niñas, una que no pertenecía a la de ningún cuidador porque era más suave, más joven, totalmente diferente. Hablaba en susurros, pero aun así notaba la gravedad de la voz.

A decir verdad, se escuchaba como la de un adolescente. Y tenía sentido que lo fuera porque era un orfanato y seguramente muchos huérfanos habían muerto allí. Jóvenes solos y tristes, vagando en pena por siempre. Había aguantado la respiración por mucho tiempo y exhaló hondo. La curiosidad era mortal pero no lo aguantaba, necesitaba verlo de una buena vez y comprobarlo, ahí había alguien.

Se asomó otra vez. Con sus ojitos verdes barrió toda la habitación, empezando por los lados de su cama hasta la puerta, mirando como las demás niñas dormían con tranquilidad. No había nada. Ni luces o sombras, ni personas flotando sin los pies, ni sangre en las paredes ni cadenas. La puerta estaba cerrada y las cosas en su lugar. Las sillas estaban vacías y por la ventana que daba al patio no se asomaba nadie.

Tal vez era el cansancio, pensó. Tal vez lo había soñado de nuevo.

Se giró hacia la pared acomodando sus cabellos. Parpadeó varias veces y se dijo así misma basta. Ella era una niña inteligente y racional, no podía dejarse llevar por miedos absurdos y cosas que no existían. Mañana sería un día pesado y ella no podía seguir imaginando. Enojada consigo, cerró los ojos.

Un aire caliente chocó contra su nariz y los volvió a abrir. No vio nada, sin embargo, su corazón latió más fuerte y el sueño se esfumó.

— _Aquí estoy._

* * *

 **H** ola amigos. ¿Recuerdan que iba a publicar un fic para cada día del mes sasusaku? xd Se me borraron lol y no los pude recuperar ni con programas, así que los estoy volviendo a escribir, sin embargo, no sé porqué, pero este mes estoy con más inspiración que nunca, y los fics que antes eran de 2000 o 3000 palabras, ahora me estan saliendo de 8000 a 11000. Este fic, como ya notaron, será un two shot, porque sinceramente está muy largo y mi mayor temor es atacarlos con muchas palabras y aburrirlos.

Estoy escribiendo la continuación de muchos de mis fics atrazados y bastante largos dejenme decirles, mi perfil de facebook estará inactivo hasta que haya avanzado bastante, para que noten mi nivel de compromiso lol. También quería subir un OS del cumpleaños de Sakura, pero todavía no lo termino huehuehue. Llevo apenas 20 páginas de word y no es ni la mitad, ese si lo voy a subir de una vez, espero que se tomen su tiempo para leer. Trata sobre el viaje y varias anécdotas románticonas. Algo así como papá y mamá están en casa pero versión vida de solteros, con un sasuke centric cabrón.

Sin más que decir, les agradezco el tiempo que me dedican. Subiré las cosas apenas las considere descentes. Los quiero que jode.

 **StrifeMachine~**


	2. Paciencia

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, la portada a su respectivo autor. Lo único mío es la historia.**

 **Notas al final.**

* * *

 _ **Damonenliebe**_

 _ **Capítulo 2: P** aciencia **.**_

* * *

Kurenai la miró con los ojos más fríos que alguna vez le había dedicado. Apenada, la pequeña pelirrosa vertió el detergente y dejó que la máquina hiciera lo suyo, bajo aquella presión de los ojos rojos. No habló en todo el momento y eso le angustiaba de más. Seguramente estaría pensando en un castigo brutal y a la medida, como si el baño con hielos no hubiera sido suficiente, y estar desnuda en la lavandería frente a ella y el cuidador gordo y asqueroso también fuera poca cosa.

Rascó con su pie descalzo el piso, sin nada más que hacer. El frio no era tanto, pero la humedad de su cabello largo entiesaba su espalda. Con la discreción que podía, cubría su parte íntima con sus manos y su poco desarrollado pecho con el cabello.

Había orinado las sábanas.

Todo había sido culpa del fantasma, pero ¿cómo explicarlo? Kurenai seguramente la hubiera abofeteado en medio de la ducha helada por tener una excusa tan estúpida, aunque resultase ser verdad. Y pese a que ella de cualquier manera le preguntó el porqué, Sakura había preferido decir que se trató de un accidente, producto de una horrible pesadilla.

—En la mañana te quiero en mi oficina —dijo por fin, con su estricto tono de siempre.

Sakura asintió sumisa, apretando las manos.

Miró como Kurenai resolvió que ya no había nada más que hacer y giró para marcharse. Incluso ahora, siendo las tres de la mañana, ella lucía tan impecable como en el día. Tacones y vestido elegante, como si fuese un crimen ser vista de otra manera. El cuidador la escaneó con procacidad hasta seguir a la mujer, y por el rabillo del ojo, Sakura siguió sus movimientos hasta verlos desaparecer.

Suspiró, apenas aliviada de ya no tener que soportar el peso de la presencia de Kurenai y se sentó en un banquito mientras veía su pijama y las sábanas tener su ciclo. El motor de la lavadora hizo eco en toda la habitación y fue lo único que se escuchó. Aunque la soledad podría antojársele peor que estar en el dormitorio, el foco prendido le regresaba la calma. Con un poco de luz no podría pasar nada malo, ¿verdad? Porque las criaturas malvadas se mueven sólo en la oscuridad, así que todo esto en su cabeza tenía sentido.

La habitación de lavado era tan grande como un salón, con dos hileras de lavadoras paralelas, una mesa muy larga para doblar la ropa, anaqueles para los productos, cestas y carritos. Tomó una botella de detergente y leyó la etiqueta, sin nada más que hacer. Pendiente y a la vez aburrida. Cansada.

Molesta.

— _Lo siento._

Cuando lo volvió a escuchar, fue como si de repente algo hubiera bullido dentro de ella. Su reacción no fue inmediata, pero cuando cayó en cuenta que ahí estaba, ¡de nuevo!, Intentando meterle miedo y empujándola hacia los problemas como si no significase nada, empezaba a orillarla en su lugar hacia el mal humor. Lo había estado esperando por supuesto, ¡por su maldita culpa la castigarían otra vez! Sakura era una chica temerosa, sí, las pruebas estaban lavándose justo a su lado, pero, así como era capaz de temblar de miedo ante una presencia desconocida, era capaz de adaptarse a la situación y arrancar molesta. Tenía poca paciencia y ese fantasma no lograría ser la excepción de sus desaires. Ya había aguantado demasiado de su parte.

 _Teme más a los vivos que a los muertos_ , había escuchado una vez. Su presencia no podía igualar al daño real que podría provocar Kurenai, así que la adrenalina le hizo perder los estribos.

La ira reemplazó el miedo y levantó la cabeza ceñuda. Esa voz era la culpable de todo; del trabajo extra, del cansancio, de los castigos y de la nueva fijación que seguramente tendría Kurenai sobre ella, pensando que tendría que lidiar con una chica problema. Eso sólo le deparaba incertidumbre, Kurenai era injusta y sin compasión, no le importaría dejar traumas en ella para corregirla. Llegó a la conclusión de que, si el fantasma la quisiera matar, ya lo hubiese hecho, así que esa no era su intención o por lo menos, no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! —exclamó. No gritó como quería, pero sí dejó notar que estaba furiosa.

El rencor no le dejaba pensar en cosas claras y se portaba temeraria. La respuesta no fue inmediata, pero cuando pudo escuchar de nuevo su voz, su fortaleza tambaleó. La voz que antes sonaba juvenil por susurrar, ahora era madura con su pronunciación normal. Eso significaba que él sabía que nadie estaba cerca y sólo atinó a esperar.

—… _lo siento._

Indecisa, decidió que todavía podía enfrentarlo. De todos modos, no tenía nada mejor que hacer. No podía salir corriendo con un cuidador a decirle que la acosaba un fantasma, ni mucho menos podía ir con Kurenai. En términos simples estaba sola, pasara lo que pasara, quien perdería siempre sería ella. Pensó también que, al escucharlo disculparse, eso le regresaba un poco de confianza.

— ¡¿Qué quieres?! —dijo —¡¿Quién eres?!

El banco al lado suyo se movió más cerca de ella y Sakura se levantó por reflejo, en ese mismo instante el banco se detuvo y nada más pasó. Se pegó a la pared esperando, cubriendo su parte más vergonzosa con sus manitas, buscando con la mirada alguna prenda que pudiera cubrirle. Sujetó una cesta como la mejor opción y la abrazó. Al terminar su ciclo, la lavadora hizo un ruido y se apagó, quedando por fin un tortuoso silencio.

— _No debes temer._

No se sintió más relajada, pero sí más curiosa sin saber a dónde mirar. El fantasma que la acompañaba evidentemente no era un niño. Su voz, como la única cosa que lo hacía existente, parecía la de un señor que no es viejo, pero tampoco un joven adulto. ¿Era el fantasma de un cuidador tal vez?

— ¿Eres un fantasma? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

A causa de la ducha helada y posteriormente su cabello mojado, en la habitación habían quedado algunos charcos por el goteo. El más grande, sin embargo, había quedado en donde ella había estado parada a causa del escrutinio de Kurenai, y que se mostraba delante de ella. De pronto, ese charco que no significaba nada, capturó su atención de manera espantosa y sus ojos se expandieron alarmados. Su cuerpo sintió miedo otra vez y su voz tembló.

— ¡Re-responde! ¿Qu-qué es lo que quieres?

Una pata gruesa con tres dedos largos como un reptil. Esa es la huella que había quedado seguido del charco, una que se encontraba muy cerca de ella. La cesta era un escudo inútil ante algo que ya no sabía cómo describir. Un demonio o el mismísimo diablo. Una criatura malvada de cada cuento que disfrutaba, entre muchas cosas crueles, devorar a los niños que se portaban mal.

Sin embargo, no actuaba, no gritaba, ni reía, ni la amenazaba. Sólo estaba ahí, existiendo de alguna manera a su lado, hablándole cuando nadie más pudiera escucharle y pidiéndole que no tuviera nada que temer, disculpándose y asegurándose de que todo estuviera bien.

Decidida a darle una oportunidad, la pequeña Sakura preguntó:

—¿Quién eres?

Le era imposible fijar su mirada en algún punto, aunque la huella estuviera frente suyo. Estaba empezando a llenarse de ansiedad. No obstante, cuando sintió la caricia brusca de una piel fría y áspera en su mejilla, su mirada se centró hacia arriba. Su intuición la llevaba a pensar que estaba ahí, un metro completo más grande que ella y mirándola directamente. El fantasma de sus ojos estaba en los suyos, incluso si ella no hubiera podido atinar al sitio justo, apostaba que él se había movido con tal de encontrarse. Y a pesar de todo, esta vez, no sintió temor.

Lo que hubiera podido pensar antes de estar en medio de esta situación parecía un sentimiento de un muy lejano ayer. Con el tacto frío que realmente no transmitía nada, de alguna manera, se sintió a salvo. La explicación que comprendía era que, a pesar del evidente daño que él podría causarle, finalmente quedaba claro que no tenía intención a ninguno. Incluso las garras rojas de Kurenai lastimaban más su carne cuando apretaba sus brazos y dejaba las marcas. Incluso los cuidadores daban más golpes y eran más voraces.

— _Sasuke._

—¿Eh? —anonadada había pensado que se trataba de una palabra mística, olvidando incluso su propia pregunta.

— _Mi nombre._

Sasuke. Ese nombre le sonaba de algo, o podrían ser imaginaciones suyas. Existían muchos nombres que terminaban en suke y tal vez sólo lo estaba confundiendo. La familiaridad la embargó, pero no podía entender bien lo que sucedía.

—Mi nombre es...

—… _Sakura, lo sé._

El sonido de los tacones se escuchó acercarse y Sakura perdió el pudor. Ya no le importó que la criatura la viera desnuda, y se apresuró a sacar la ropa y sábanas de la máquina para ponerse el pijama. Aunque ya lo esperaba, la niña pegó un brinco cuando la puerta se abrió con un chirrido, porque esperaba que fuera Kurenai. No se alivió ni un poco cuando en su lugar se encontró con la cara regordeta del cuidador, pero sí agradeció haberse puesto la ropa antes. La mirada de ese sujeto la asqueaba.

Enrolló las sábanas descuidadamente y avanzó hasta la salida, tratando de no mirarlo. El cuidador se mantuvo en la puerta con descaro, imponiendo la grandeza de su cuerpo al pequeño suyo, haciendo que se apretara al marco para que ni siquiera pudiera rozarle las ropas. La luz fue apagada y la puerta cerrada, y Sakura se apresuró a su habitación sin mirar atrás.

El cuidador la miró con repugnancia antes de tomar la dirección contraria y cuando se alejó lo suficiente, él se marchó también.

…

 _ **Había empezado a interactuar con él.**_

…

— Ya sé que estás ahí.

Sakura arrancó la maleza por fin, después de haber jalado varias veces un puñado enorme.

— ¿Por qué no me ayudas?

El demonio se daba el lujo de los largos silencios y la intriga. A veces simplemente aparecía para mirarla, y los detalles eran los que le delataban. Como ahora, donde a pesar de la quietud, Sakura podía saber que estaba ahí porque su cuerpo le daba sombra. Una sombra invisible como él, pero el sol no le quemaba como a las demás niñas que estaban en lugares más alejados sudando a tope.

La perseguía en los comedores, regalándole la mejor comida que los cocineros preparaban para los cuidadores e institutores. La perseguía en las duchas, calentando el agua cuando a todos les tocaba helada sin excepción. La perseguía en el aula, cuando le susurraba respuestas al oído y dejaba contenta a Kurenai, echándole vistazos a sus apuntes. La perseguía en los castigos, cuando no hacía ni decía nada, pero estaba ahí, brindándole de su compañía.

Con el tiempo aprendió a aceptar su presencia y su extraña bondades con ella. Incluso la exclusividad. Nadie más podía sentirlo ni escucharlo, ni ser parte de la mágica experiencia que era estar con él. Realmente nunca la invitaba a hacer algo fuera de lo común, pero su simple existencia bastaba para hacerla sentir especial. Como… una especie de, ¿elegida?

Le había insistido la noche después de su más brutal castigo que la dejase en paz, porque sólo venía acompañado de problemas. Sin embargo, él no dijo que sí, y tampoco dijo que no; hizo lo que le había dado la gana y la siguió hasta el día de hoy. Como jamás se atrevió a atacarla, comprendió entonces que, si esto se convertía en un problema, sería únicamente debido a sus reacciones, así que controló sus sentidos y finalmente, se acostumbró.

—Ojalá pudieras ayudarme.

— _Lo hago._

Sonrió, sin meditar aquella respuesta. Claro que no la estaba ayudando, sólo estaba ahí mirándola mientras trabajaba como una mula. Era obvio que Sasuke tenía poderes, y que seguramente uno de ellos sería levantar cosas con la mente, como las yerbas, por ejemplo. No obstante, no le molestaba que no le ayudara. Le resultaba difícil ser quisquillosa con él, cuando era consciente de lo que él era, su personalidad se controlaba.

—¡Listo! —exclamó animada.

Ella raramente se sentía emocionada por ninguna cosa. La vida del orfanato era tan simple que ese sentimiento no podía ser para ella. No desde que Naruto se había ido y que Ino ya no la rondaba. Aunque los demás estuviesen ahí con ella, no se le antojaba estar con ellos, no se sentía lo mismo, no los creía iguales a sus verdaderos y mejores amigos.

Pero ahora con él, se sentía más animada. La razón le decía que era producto de la novedad, su cerebro aun no asimilaba bien el significado de su existencia, así que en cuanto lo hiciera, Sasuke pasaría a segundo plano de su vida y se volvería tan simplón como todo lo demás.

Con eso en mente, su repentino ánimo desapareció lentamente.

Cuando las actividades terminaban, tenían un espacio para hacer lo que quisieran. Kurenai detestaba a morir los gritos y las correteadas así que, básicamente, lo único que podían hacer era sentarse a conversar o hacer juegos de mesa con papeles de sus libretas. No tenían juguetes ni mucho menos podían ver la televisión.

Sakura decidió entonces que quería estar en el dormitorio, aprovechando que no estaría nadie. Desde el primer momento en el que se había acostumbrado a su presencia, tenía muchas ganas de preguntarle cosas que le carcomían la cabeza como: de dónde venía, qué es lo que hacía y por qué estaba con ella, entre otras cosas. No se lo había preguntado antes porque le daba un poco de pánico escuchar algo que no quería. A veces la ignorancia era felicidad.

—¿Te gusta mi cabello? — comenzó, como la cosa más absurda.

A los chicos no les gustaba su cabello porque era color rosa, y para ellos ese color era como el sol para los vampiros. Su primera pregunta fue saber si una criatura como él se dejaría llevar por cosas así.

— _Sí._

Sonrió.

—¡En serio! —exclamó emocionada —¡Gracias! Seguro que el tuyo está bonito, ¿tienes cabello?

— _Sí._

Ella agitó los pies descalzos.

—¿Cómo eres?

Esperó a que el comenzara con una explicación brutal de sus rasgos, pero tal vez la expectativa fue demasiada.

— _Alto._

 _Uf, cuanto nivel de detalle,_ pensó.

— ¿Te puedo tocar?

Claro que, si ella misma ponía sus manos sobre él, podría imaginarse más o menos cómo se vería. Hasta resultaba mejor que simplemente escucharle describirse. No estaba segura si él accedería a algo así, puesto que lo único que había podido tocar antes eran sus dedos, a veces sobre sus mejillas, a veces sobre sus manos y brazos, a veces sobre sus pies. Dedos que se sentían como la piel de un cocodrilo. Jamás había tocado uno, pero se imaginaba que así sería.

Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez Sasuke era un reptiliano. Lo había escuchado una vez, Naruto le contaba sobre ellos.

— _No._

—¿Eres un demonio?

Incluso si le decía que sí, no temería.

—… _No._

Suspiró. La curiosidad.

—¿Entonces qué eres? ¿Por qué estás conmigo?

La puerta rechinó, dos niñas habían entrado al dormitorio. Se decepcionó un poco porque pensó que Sasuke ya no querría hablar. No obstante, antes de sumirse en el incordio del silencio, con su acostumbrado susurro que parecía ser el simple viento, él le respondió.

— _Eres tú la que está conmigo._

…

A veces se preguntaba, ¿qué estaría haciendo Naruto? ¿Pensaría en ella? ¿La extrañaría? ¿Querría verla? Ella pensaba en él, siempre, desde que abría sus ojos hasta que era la hora de volverlos a cerrar. Lo que más extrañaba de él eran los juegos y los chistes, la manera tan tonta en la que podía sacar diversión. Ella a veces trataba de verse madura y lo corregía, pero las ocurrencias podían más y terminaba soltando una carcajada ante las travesuras de Naruto. Él le había hecho la promesa de que, mientras viviera, Sakura no estaría triste jamás por no tener una familia, ya que él sería esa familia; y cada vez que la notaba triste, él mantenía su palabra.

Una vez había vestido de mujer la estatua del fundador del orfanato, el señor Hashirama. Y también lo había maquillado, y sólo porque ella le había mencionado que su cabello era tan largo como el de una mujer. Fue una insolencia brutal, pero Naruto se había salido con la suya. Sólo había tenido que limpiar su travesura y pedir disculpas ante la estatua, un castigo raro y que hoy se consideraría muy poca cosa.

Naruto siempre fue el favorito de todos modos, tanto de las dos únicas cuidadoras, como de los encargados principales, como de los demás huérfanos. Nadie podría hacer nada que opacara esa sonrisa de brillantes dientes, ni que llenara de dolor esos ojos azules color del cielo.

Le había envidiado un poco, y esa envidia creció cuando fue el único niño que los Uzumaki se habían llevado. El único que, entre líneas, no podían abandonar. El único que querían. Le envidiaba todavía más ahora que pensaba en la buena vida que seguramente tendría, mientras ella, que era mil veces mejor que él, tenía que sufrir aún más las crueldades de la señora Kurenai.

Sonrió. Su corazón, tan joven e inocente, entre comillas, se estaba llenando de un rencor inexcusable por quien fue la única persona a la que alguna vez le importó. Por supuesto que no era mejor que Naruto, porque él seguramente nunca hubiera tenido esa clase de pensamientos podridos acerca de ella. Naruto era una luz naranja muy grande, brillante y cálida.

Hoy era trece de octubre, su cumpleaños. A ella la habían abandonado de bebé, así que su cumpleaños era un día al azar que habían escogido por ruleta, como lo hacían con todos los que estaban en una situación similar. Naruto siempre fue el primero en recordarlo y felicitarla, encargándose de que cualquiera lo supiera y se viera obligado a felicitarla. Era una de las cosas incómodas que él hacía por ella, pero en el fondo de su corazón agradecía que, por un día, Naruto intentara que ella destacara más que él. Esos detalles los aprendió a apreciar cuando el rubio se había ido, hoy, nadie lo había recordado.

También pensaba en Naruto cada vez que veía a dos niños tomados de la mano. El niño rubio le había pedido matrimonio un día de su cumpleaños y ella, emocionada, le había dicho que sí. Se imaginó un futuro juntos como una idiota, con ella como la bonita esposa que siempre aguardaba en casa a que llegara su esposo de trabajar, y que juntos salieran de paseo mientras él le decía cosas lindas al oído. Un pensamiento que ahora la avergonzaba, y que seguramente en un futuro, cuando fuera una exitosa abogada, le asquearía recordar.

De cualquier manera, sin Naruto sentía que maduraba más rápido. Nadie estaba ya ahí para protegerla y eso la empujaba a ser más fuerte, a tener una mente más consiente de las crueldades del mundo, y a anhelar sueños menos imposibles.

— _Sakura._

Sasuke definitivamente no contaba. A veces, muy a veces, la ayudaba a conseguir ciertas cosas. Pero no significaba que era su protegida.

—Dime.

Sus cabellos largos bailaron con el viento. Tenía catorce años ya. Había ganado unos centímetros de estatura, todos los dientes de leche ya se le habían caído, ahora usaba sostén y su periodo menstrual ya había empezado. Era una señorita en todo su esplendor.

En esos dos años, Sasuke la había acompañado como una sombra fiel. Nunca le amenazó con nada, ni tampoco le protegió ante un castigo cruel o los golpes de Kurenai, sólo estaba ahí a su lado, apareciendo y desapareciendo a su antojo. No tenía exigencias, ni su presencia comprendía a ser una virtud. Posiblemente la única cosa positiva de él, el gran cambio importante, es que ya no se sentía tan sola. También, le había perdido miedo a la oscuridad.

—Traje algo para ti.

Ella miró hacia la dirección donde venía su voz, un árbol. Curiosa, le interrogó.

—¿Qué es?

— _Cierra los ojos._

Sakura alzó una ceja, pensando. Más que por lo evidente, Sasuke era una tumba para todo lo que tuviera que ver con él, incluyendo sus poderes.

Cerró los ojos, cansada de intentar jugarle algún truco a ese demonio. Lo dejó ser.

— _Ábrelos._

Le costó verlo, pero ahí estaba. Oculto entre el pasto largo, el brillo delator de un anillo estuvo junto a sus pies. Lo recogió encantada. No era nada bonito, de hecho, era muy masculino y tenía un grabado fatal; pero le gustaba, porque era un regalo, porque era de él.

—Muchas gracias Sasuke.

— _Hoy no es tu cumpleaños._

Sakura asintió. Lo mismo le había dicho en su cumpleaños pasado. Entre los poderes de Sasuke seguro había algo que le hacía poder saber esas cosas. De cualquier manera, aunque le preguntó insistentemente, no le dijo nada.

—Lo sé.

Sakura se puso el anillo en el pulgar, pero el anillo resbaló.

—Tendré que hacerlo collar.

Entonces levantó la vista y miró al árbol.

—¿Ya me dirás qué eres?

No esperaba ninguna respuesta en realidad. Cuando Sasuke se sentía presionado, guardaba silencio o desaparecía. Realmente no sabía cuál de las dos cosas era lo que hacía, pero el punto es que se negaba a darle respuestas. No encontraba la explicación a privarle de esa información, de hecho, nada tenía sentido. ¿Quién era? ¿Qué hacía? ¿Por qué lo hacía? Un día se rendía a sacarle información, pero otros, como hoy, solamente quería acorralarlo contra la pared y darle de cachetadas hasta que confesara.

Algo en su piel le decía que la ignorancia era buena, que tal vez saber el propósito de su compañía sólo la torturaría hasta que ocurriera el "gran evento", pero otra parte de sí misma, le decía que no podía continuar con esta intriga, que tal vez ahora no era mala, pero en un futuro podría hacerse insoportable.

— _No._

 _Umh, déjame en paz entonces_ , pensaba.

Le molestaba su actitud. Él sabía todo acerca de ella, incluso cosas que ni ella misma sabía, y se le hacía injusto y desesperante que para ella todo fuera una incógnita. Detestaba la maldita ignorancia. Frunció los labios por un momento y exhaló fuerte hasta que se calmó. No era algo nuevo de todos modos, pero eso, el hecho de que siempre la dejaba con las mismas, le enojaba.

Guardó el anillo en su bolsillo enfadada. Pensándolo mejor, el regalo ni siquiera era la gran cosa, en cuanto lo viera Kurenai le preguntaría de dónde lo había sacado, sospecharía que se lo robó a algún guardia, y la molería a reglazos antes de encerrarla en los castigos. Ahora sí, el regalo se le hacía tonto.

Sacó el anillo de su bolsa y lo aventó. No quiso ni ver en dónde caía y volteó, dándole la espalda a ese demonio invisible y desconsiderado. Caminó de regreso a su dormitorio, donde las demás estarían y, por ende, Sasuke la dejaría en paz. No le remordía para nada haber aventado su porquería, seguramente él tendría otro de sus maravillosos poderes para encontrarlo, ¿para qué se lo daba de cualquier forma? Si ni siquiera era su cumpleaños.

— _Sakura._

El demonio le habló, pero ella ni siquiera lo miró. ¡Ni siquiera podía! Incluso si quisiera dedicarle una mirada enojada, ¿A dónde le va a apuntar? Sasuke no era más que una… molestia para ella. Siempre lo fue, y siempre lo sería.

— _No te vayas._

Se detuvo sólo por reflejo, pero inmediatamente continuó. Entonces él la tomó de la mano y la apretó. Esa mano de piel de cocodrilo que debería asustarla, y que, no obstante, la reconfortaba.

— _Paciencia._

Sakura bufó, paciencia era algo que ya no tenía. Naruto fue igual, le había pedido paciencia antes de irse, pero hace años que no sabía nada de él. Ahora Sasuke le pedía paciencia, pero…

—¿Para qué?

Sasuke volvió a callar, y ella chispó su brazo y continuó. Estaba cansada de tener paciencia. Se lo había tenido a todo y a todos. Ya estaba harta. Sasuke la volvió a llamar, pero esta vez, ella no se inmutó.

…

 _ **Y entonces, la paciencia acabó.**_

* * *

Gggg  
 **SM~**


End file.
